


Velvet Yenward (Parody of "Velvet Elvis" by Alex Winston)

by MacyBelladonna



Category: Dungeons & Randomness
Genre: D&R, DandR, Gen, Obsession, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyBelladonna/pseuds/MacyBelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of "Velvet Elvis" by Alex Winston</p>
<p>An overly-zealous and potentially psychotic D&R fan develops an obsession with Yenward Firestomp and questionable hijinx ensue </p>
<p>Inspired by the character of Yenward Firestomp of the Dungeons and Randomness Podcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Yenward (Parody of "Velvet Elvis" by Alex Winston)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Velvet Elvis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196837) by Alex Winston. 



Friends said I ain't right  
Writin' 'bout you all night  
But you're my half-bull half-guy,  
Yenward

Slice my headphone wires  
Rid me of my last desire  
Cast my heart into the fire,  
Yenward

When I feel neglected,  
I can't help it  
State my claim  
And tag your name

Your voice as soft as velvet  
Won't regret it  
Long as I breathe  
I'll never leave

They're comin', they're comin', they're comin'  
Oh no!  
I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin',  
Yenward! x2

All alone, hands are tied  
'Cause someone saw me cross the line  
They caught us in our special time,  
Yenward

But now it's 5 by 5  
DandR podcast time  
If it's a secret, then it's not a crime,  
Yenward

When I feel neglected,  
I can't help it  
State my claim  
And tag your name

Your voice as soft as velvet  
Won't regret it  
Long as I breathe  
I'll never leave

They're comin', they're comin', they're comin'  
Oh no!  
I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin',  
Yenward! x2

I consider this the  
Ultimate dib  
I'll hold you to this deal,  
It can't be repealed

'Cause when I feel neglected,  
I can't help it  
So Astonis  
Can suck a fat dick

They're comin', they're comin', they're comin'  
Oh no!  
I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin',  
Yenward! x2

When I feel neglected,  
I can't help it! x2


End file.
